


rage against (the dying of the light)

by seirendipitea



Series: pandemonium [1]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 13:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirendipitea/pseuds/seirendipitea
Summary: "It's okay. I'll be by your side."





	rage against (the dying of the light)

* * *

 

“Hyukjae?”

 

Slowly, the other man turns his head away from the night sky to look at the older man beside him. He lifts his lips slightly as he takes in Jongwoon’s slightly relaxed posture.

 

He hasn’t seen his hyung like this in a while. It’s nice.

 

“Yeah, hyung?” Hyukjae shifts a bit from his position to get closer to the other man. Once comfortable and close enough, he lays back down and quietly enjoys the warmth emanating from Jongwoon’s body. He turns his attention back to the night sky. “What is it?”

 

There’s silence at first and Hyukjae doesn’t mind. It had been hard to get Jongwoon to talk the first few weeks since the apocalypse had started and it got even worse when they had been separated from the others. So Hyukjae doesn’t mind if Jongwoon needs time to form sentences. He understands.

 

Faintly, Hyukjae wonders how Donghae and the others were holding up. Had they been separated from each other too? He wouldn't be surprised if they had. 

 

Who would have known that a goddamn zombie apocalypse would hit South Korea and the rest of the world? Hyukjae shouldn’t have laughed at Kyuhyun's video games.

 

Everywhere was dangerous. He and Jongwoon were lucky enough to have lasted this long. Hyukjae didn't want to know what would have happened if they had been left to their own devices -  _ separately _ .

 

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Jongwoon speaks up again.

 

“Do you think..” He might not be able to see Jongwoon’s face from here but he could tell that the man had that same faraway look he’d adopted since the start of their journey. “.. Do you think the others are okay?”

 

The younger of the two closes his eyes. “I have faith in them, hyung. I believe that they’re okay. Nothing can stop Super Junior.” 

 

Hyukjae has doubts but he’s not gonna voice them out. He needs to be Jongwoon’s rock, at least for the time being. Jongwoon hums slightly. Silence surrounds them once again.

 

“... do you think we’ll see them again, Hyukjae?”

 

_ Oh. _

 

Hyukjae stays silent. He’s not too sure himself. He believed that they would be okay but meeting them again.. was Jongwoon implying something else?  _ That maybe the last time they saw a member, it would forever be the last ti- _

 

He didn’t want to finish the thought.

 

Slowly, he reaches out, grabs Jongwoon’s hand and intertwine their fingers together. He gives it a firm squeeze before turning around to meet Jongwoon’s eyes.

 

“I can’t guarantee that, hyung. But I have hope that one day we’ll reunite with them. Donghae will punch me, Ryeowook will scold you, Jungsoo-hyung will fuss and nag at us for being separated for them and the others will join in with any one of them.”

 

He stares into Jongwoon’s eyes, slightly wishing he could take away the troubles that existed within them. 

 

“ _Super Junior will always find a way back together_.”

 

He’s not sure if he’s fully convinced the older man, but when Jongwoon smiles slightly and squeezes his hand back, Hyukjae feels assured.

 

They go back to watching the night sky, ignoring the fact that they’ll be continuing their journey again tomorrow. More zombies, more running, more obstacles. Hyukjae’s not sure how things will fare tomorrow but he knows one thing. 

 

They’ll be okay.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finally starting this zombie apocalypse AU! Big thanks to Katie and Nika for being supportive when i started it and to Jas and Minnie for giving me courage to post it!
> 
> This will be a series but I will warn you: I'm bad at deadlines and am busy with college so updates will be sporadic. Thank you for reading!


End file.
